The invention relates generally to a dryer for photosensitive material, e.g., photographic paper.
More particularly, the invention relates to a dryer which is designed to be connected with a developing machine for photosensitive material.
A known dryer designed to be connected with a developing machine for photosensitive material is provided with an aperture for passage of the photosensitive material. The dryer includes transporting elements for the photosensitive material, and these elements are arranged in such a manner that photosensitive material to be dried enters the dryer with the emulsion side facing down and leaves the dryer via the aperture with the emulsion side facing up.
Such a dryer is disclosed in the West German Auslegeschrift No. 26 15 905. The transporting means here includes many discs which are disposed opposite but are offset relative to one another. This arrangement is expensive as well as bulky and, in the event of a disturbance, is complicated to manipulate. In addition, the arrangement causes streaks to develop on the photosensitive material during drying.